Lost in Love
by animegirl69
Summary: A song-fic for Valentines Day. Reds one-shot


**This is my first song fic so I hope you like it. The whole One-Shot will be only Brick's P.O.V. and I hope you like it.**

 **Let's Start!**

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

* * *

 _ **Drive me crazy, I'm so into you**_

 _ **Tell me baby, do you feel it too?**_

* * *

I'm crazy. Crazy about her. The girl I fell in love with. She drives me crazy but I don't know if she feels the same. I would often ask her if she feels the same like me.

''Hey Momoko?'' I looked at her

''Yeah?'' she looked up at me

''Do you feel it too?'' I asked

''Feel what?'' she raised an eyebrow

''Nevermind.'' I answered and shook my head

Ever since me and my brothers became good and fought along with the PPGZ, I thought of Momoko as a girl. A beautiful one at that. She always smiled, laughed or giggled at me whenever I told a joke or made her happy with kust a small act.

* * *

 _ **And the taste of your lips got me feeling high**_

 _ **Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies**_

 _ **Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized**_

 _ **I'll never be the same**_

* * *

I once saw how Sakamoto showed his affection towards her by pranking her. He painted her face with red paint by throwing a balloon at her. She ran towards the girls restroom and I chased after her. Before she was about to lock the door I pushed the door and closed it behind me, locking it. I looked at Momoko as she sat at the corner, crying. I walked towards her and sat down next to her. Taking out a handkerchief, I put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she could face me and started cleaning her face.

''It's okay Momoko. I'll make sure to give him a lesson.'' I smiled and whipped her teary eyes, her tears were mixed with the paint and some of it was on the floor

''W-why d-does he h-have t-to m-make f-fun of m-me?'' she asked between sobs

''That's just him being an idiot. Come on, get up and let's clean your face.'' I took her hand and both of us stood up

We went in front of one of the sinks and turned on the water. I soaked the handkerchief and cleaned it from the red substance. I squeezed the cloth and continued to clean Momoko's face. Once I cleaned it, I smiled as I saw her skin. She looked at me and smiled.

''Thanks Kaito.'' she said, her smile shining

I suddenly lost it. Screw it. I slammmed my lips on hers, giving her a passionate kiss. She gasped in shock and I took the chance to slip my tongue in her mouth, letting me taste her sweet cavern. I felt her arms wrapping around my neck, kissing me back shyly. I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful, sweet and strong. She was like an angelt that fell from the sky. I get hypnotized and lost by just looking into her shiny pink orbs. I don't act the same.

* * *

 _ **Cecause I'm lost in love, lost in love**_

 _ **And I don't wanna be found**_

 _ **Lost in love, so I found you girl so let's stay lost in love**_

* * *

I love her. I love her so much that I was lost. I was lost in my own little world and I didn't want to be found. In this kiss, I knew Momoko felt the same and the only thing I wanted was for both of us to stay like this. I felt her hands on my chest, struggling to brake away from the kiss. I pulled away and she began panting, trying to catch her breath. I breathed hard as I tried to regain my normal breathing as well. This is my chance.

''Momoko I love you.'' I said cofidently but also gently

Momoko looked at me with wide eyes, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape and her cheeks hed a cute shade of bright pink. I sighed.

''I understand if you don't-'' I was cut off by her lips pressing gently against me which shocked me a bit but closed my eyes and kissed back

''I-I l-love y-you too B-brick.'' she said as she pulled away and looked down at her feet, her shyness kicking in

I smiled and pulled her in my arms, hugging her gently.

''I'm glad.'' was the only thing I said before I burried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent

* * *

 _ **Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do**_

 _ **I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you**_

* * *

We walked out of the restroom and went back to find the others, holding hands. We were in that room long enough for lunch time to come. I looked at Momoko, who is looking down in embarrassment. I chuckled which gained her attention.

''What?'' she mumbled, I shook my head

''Nothing. You're just so cute and make my heart beat fast that I don't know what to do.'' I smiled

''About what?'' she tilted her head to her left side in a cute manner

''When Kaoru finds out she'll probably beat the shit out of me.'' I grinned

''I'm more concerned about your fangirls.'' Momoko sighed

''Don't worry. I think they ship us.'' I kissed her cheek

We found my brothers and her friends sitting together. Ikuto was smirking, Boomer and Miyako were smiling and Kaoru was glaring at me. She threatened my life if I ever hurt Momoko.

''Momoko is my girl now and there is no way that I'll ever hurt her.'' I wrapped my arm that held her hand around her waist and pulled her closer

Kaoru looked shocked but soon got mad again when Butch slapped her butt. Seriously, what am I gonna do with my perverted brother?

* * *

 ** _And the taste of your lips got me feeling high_**

 ** _Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies_**

 ** _Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized_**

 ** _Come on let's run away_**

* * *

Me and Momoko walked together towards her house or more like I carried her. But she looked deep in thought.

''Momoko what's wrong?'' I asked concerned

''Nothing. It's just, won't we get in trouble?'' she looked at me

After lunch we had P.E. and we were playing dodgeball. It went well until Momoko sprained her ankle. I took her to the infirmary but the nurse wasn't there so I wrapped up her leg and decided to take her home. I smiled and chuckled.

''Don't worry. My brothers will cover for us.'' I responded

''But we left school without telling the teacher.'' she argued

''Aren't you glad we left earlier?'' I smirked and looked at her mesmerizing pink eyes

She blushed but didn't argued anymore. She burried her face in my chest, clearly embarrassed. I chuckled again and looked ahead. Even when I'm not looking directly at her eyes, I still get mesmerized. I'm happy that I got the pink angel that fell from the skies. I don't have to worry about running away from school because with her, I'll survive every punishment.

* * *

 _ **Because I'm lost in love, lost in love**_

 _ **And I don't wanna be found**_

 _ **Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2**_

* * *

Me, Momoko, my brothers and her friends walked together towards the lab. Once we arrived, we greeted the Professor, Ken and Peach. We sat on the couch and waited for the scientist and his son to show us their 'project'. I have a feeling it will end up with either explosin or it won't work at all.

''So what is this project?'' Miyako asked

''And better hurry up or I'm going to get sick because of those two love birds.'' Kaoru made a gag noise as she pointed at me and Momoko

Me and Momoko were cuddling against eachother but looked at the others: Momoko with confusion and me with irritation. I glared at Kaoru.

''If you still don't like the idea of me and Momoko being together, then I suggest you to become a bit girly Ms. Tomboy.'' I growled and hugged my girlfriend possessively which made her giggle and snuggle deeper in my embrace

Kaoru shivered a bit but quickly recovered and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Ken.

''Are you going to show it or what?'' I asked

''Yeah.'' Ken nodded

Both scientists dashed out of the room and came back with a middle sized machine covered by a white cloth.

''Is that your project?'' Momoko asked

''Yes.'' Ken removed the cloth

''This is a potion maker. It makes potions that look like a coffee.'' the Professor smiled excitedly

''How do we know if it works?'' I smirked in amusement

''Well...'' he then started the boring speech

''You do know that you just jinked it, right?'' Momoko whispered to me

''As if I don't know. He'll just make a mess.'' I whispered back with the same smirk

''I don't know why I bother to even argue with you.'' she sighed

''Because I'm irresistible.'' I smirked proudly and kissed her

As for what happened in the lab, let's just say I really jinxed it.

* * *

 _ **Call the FBI, call the CIA**_

 _ **Because now I'm lost in love, I'm MIA**_

 _ **No GPS, because baby you are my compass**_

 _ **I can show you the world like Christopher Columbus**_

 _ **Baby you aren't even going worry about a thing no**_

 ** _Give a star line talking about Ringo_**

 ** _Just run away, don't make a sound_**

 ** _I'm lost in love, don't wanna be found_**

* * *

I was at the mall with Momoko since she asked me to come with her. Every time when she finished buying what she wanted, I'd grab the bags and carry them like they weighted nothing. It was true anyway.

''Come on can't you give me some bags?'' she pouted

''You sound like a kid like that. And don't worry I'm fine.'' I chuckled

''To me it feels like you're robbing me.'' she mumbled but I still heard her

''Well if that's how you see it, then why don't you call the police?'' I teased her

''Oh stop it you. What's wrong with you? Ever since we got together, you won't stop with your cheesyness.'' she blushed

I turned around when I stopped and made her bump into my chest. I smiled and leaned down, giving her a peck on the lips.

''I'm MIA.'' I answered

''MIA?'' she blinked

''Missing. In. Action.'' I said between kisses

''Mou... you idiotic lover boy.'' she mumbled against my lips

''Shut up. At least thank me for following you and carrying your bags. I let you guide me around the mall like a compass.'' I fake pouted at her as I leaned back

''Sometimes I think you got sick with Boomer's gentleness and Butch's pervertedness.'' she giggled

''And sometimes I think you're an angel instead of a girl.'' I grinned

''Now let's go.'' I said and walked out of the mall with Momoko trailing behind me, none of us said a thing

I always showed her the world. My world. Even if I'm not Christopher Columbus. I tell her not to worry about things that are small. My mind is always completely and wholly on her. I really am lost. But then again, I don't want to be found.

* * *

 _ **Because I'm lost in love, lost in love**_

 _ **And I don't want to be found**_

 _ **Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2**_

* * *

Me and Momoko were sitting on the rooftop at the lab, sitting on one blanket and sharing another blanket to keep ourselves warm. Momoko was sitting on my crossed legs, my arms wrapped around her waist with my head resting on her right shoulder and she was snuggling against me. Miyako had called us for a sleepover at the lab and we agreed. I decided to ditch the small party with the loud music and dragged Momoko with me. And now here we are, cuddling and watching the stars.

''Hey Momoko.'' I removed my head from her shoulder

''Yeah?'' she turned her head to look at me

''You know how I feel, right?'' I smiled

''Yes. You did confessed to me and asked me to be your girlfriend. You even kissed me.'' she giggled and blushed

''But..'' I started

''But?'' she repeated and I smiled gently

* * *

 _ **Tell me baby, do you feel it too?**_

* * *

''How much do you love me?'' I decided to tease her

''Eh?! Y-you a-already kn-know.'' she stuttered

''True but I wanna hear it again.'' I grinned

''F-fine! I-I l-love y-you with my w-whole h-heart.'' she blushed hard and turned her head away

I chuckled and cupped her cheeks with my hands. Turning her face back, I kissed her lovingly.

''That's all I wanted to hear.'' I said making her smile and it was her turn to kiss me

In the end, I not only got her as my wife. She also made me one happy husband and dad.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **My first song-fic. I hope you liked it. And don't worry, I'll also continue my other stories. This is for Valentines day!**

 **Bye bye! :)**


End file.
